Hetalia Awesome Chat Room
by Sila Shikinaro
Summary: Ok I'm doing a chat Room one and if you can guess what character im thinking you will be in my story and the contest will be in each chat room And then it will be a reader insert And just tell me about your character is like and which country she/he likes. Hetalia Chat Room! yay
1. Armenia Trouble

**Hetalia Awesome Chatroom**

**Hey it's sila and this is my first chatroom story and I hope you like it~ **

**And I'm also doing a contest If you can guess what character I thinking of then You will be in this chatroom and I send you a private message to tell you if you win~**

**And in the story I'll be ArmenianKiller And my bestfriend Sha'lana will be SilaAndSha'lana~**

**I'm Armenia and my friend Sha'lana"s going to be Vielt~**

**Here I go~**

* * *

**Chat Room A**

**HambugerHero is online**

**HamburgerHero- **Yes this username is not taken! The hero is here and alone...!

**ArmenianKiller is online**

**ArmenianKiller- **oh great its you...

**HamburgerHero- **is that you Armenia?!

**ArmenianKiller- **no..~

**HamburgerHero- **England?

**ArmenianKiller- **Hell no! That was sarcasm

**HamburgerHero- **...oh...

**SilaAndSha'lana is online**

**SilaAndSha'lana-** Hey sila!

**ArmenianKiller-** Hi * what's up with your username?*

**SilaAndSha'lana- **Awww your a grumpy pickle X3 * You like it~*

**ArmenianKiller- **Shut up...* no change it...*

**HamburgerHero- **Veilt, Armenia hates me for some reason...

**SilaAndSha'lana- **Aww she'll start coming around to like you~ * you hurt my feelings sila...*

**ArmenianKiller- **I said shut up woman! *don't care!*

**ArmenianKller is offline**

**SilaAndSha'lana- **Nooooooo Sila don't leave meeee!

**SilaAndSha'lana is offline**

**HamburgerHero- **Yay Armenia will like me now~

**FineGentlemen is online**

**FineGentleman- **Yeah right...

**HamburgerHero- **Oh hi England! XD

**FineGentlemen- **...

**HamburgerHero- **You seem sad?

**FineGentlemen- **Armenia keeps ignoring me...

**HambugerHero- **Me too I didn't know what I did to piss her off...

**WineLover is online**

**FineGentlemen- **Oh shit G2G!

**FineGentlemen is offline**

**HamburgerHero- **Nooo England don't leave me with frog face!

**WineLover-** For your informationI have a beautiful face!

**WineLover- **I just read what you guys have been talking about and you guys have Armenia problem too huh...?

**HamburgerHero- **Yeah it's like she hates everyone except for Veilt...

**WineLover- **Yeah...she hates me too...

**HamburgerHero- **I can already see why she hates you... :D

**WineLover- **What does that suppose to mean?!

**HamburgerHero- **Nothing~

**WineLover is offline**

**HamburgerHero- **Yes Frog face is gone!

**HambugerHero- **now the hero is alone again...

**MapleLover- **Brother I been here with you the whole time...

**HamburgerHero- **Oh what's up Canadia *Your Username is just like France but different...*

**MapleLover- **Seriously! * yeah France is so nice you guys should be nicer to him~*

**HamburgerHero- **That's weird it should say MapleLover is Online...* He can suck my balls! You have his virus yuck!*

**MapleLover- **It did! * And you are mean!*

**MapleLover- **By the way you seen Armenia? *blush*

**HambugerHero- **Sorry dude you just missed her~

**ArmenianKiller is online**

**ArmenianKiller- **Yes Canada?

**HamburgerHero- **What the hell why do you always come on when he does?!

**ArmenianKiller- **Shut up mind your own business!

**Sha'lanaAndSila is online**

**Sha'lanaAndSila- **There better you like it I change my username~

**ArmenianKiller- **What the hell woman! It's the same! You just switch our names around! D:

**Sha'lanaAndSila- **Boohoo you are so mean~

**ArmenianKiller- **Hey Canada I'll be over at your place soon...

**ArmenianKiller is offline**

**MapleLover- **huh?...oh...OH!...oh~ :3

**MapleLover is offline**

**HamburgerHero- **...

**Sha'lanaAndSila-**...

**HamburgerHero- **You don't think their going to have...

**Sha'lanaAndSila- **Don't you dare even finish that sentence! *Blush, blush*

**HamburgerHero- **I personally think she should go out with me and because the hero gets the girl and I'm more awesome than my brother I'm older too and I get notice and I'm hansome and I'm strong- *babble babble babble babble babble*

**10 minutes later~**

**HamburgerHero- **I'm cute, nice, hot and sexy too~

**Sha'lanaAndSila- **...

**HamburgerHero- **Let's begin our game~ You said that if I beat you at this bet then you'll play whatever I want so come over my house now~

**Sha'lanaAndSila- **NOOOOO! You ruin my Smexy time with Scotland!

**HamburgerHero- **...Is it Fanfiction lemon by any chance...

**Sha'lanaAndSila is offline**

**HamburgerHero- **Veilt...? Veilt?! You liar!

**HamburgerHero is offline**

**Chat Room empty**

* * *

**Yes Finally finish hoped you like it~**

**Please preview~**

**Ok let's begin the contest He's in hetalia and he wears glasses and he's friend with china and the Allies *And Japan too* *He's very polite too* Hope you guess it right~ **

**There can be 1st winner and 2nd winner and 3rd winning depending on if you get it right and if you post it first before that person~**

**And just post it on my preview and I do Except Private message too~ **

**See you soon on Chat Room B~**

**HamburgerHero- Hope you preview us~**

**bye~**

**12/18/12**


	2. Happy Valentine!

**Hetalia Awesome Chatroom**

**Hey it's sila and this is my second chatroom story and I hope you like it~ **

**And I'm also doing a contest If you can guess what character I thinking of then You will be in this chatroom and I'll send you a private message to tell you if you win~**

**And in the story I'll be VersianBadminton And my bestfriend Sha'lana will be BattleAxeMe!~ And our contest winner London Kirkland will be BrandysGood And Arctic will be ChocolateWinter and ArmenianKiller will just be Armenia!~**

**I'm Armenia and my friend Sha'lana"s going to be Vielt~**

**Here I go~**

* * *

**Chat Room B**

**HambugerHero is online**

**HamburgerHero- **The Hero is back people!

**ArmenianKiller is online**

**ArmenianKiller- **Why the hell is that every time I get on you do too?! OnO;

**HamburgerHero- **Because it is FATE!

**ArmenianKiller- **Because it is HATE!

**HamburgerHero- **...

**ArmenianKiller- **Now be quite you...I'm waiting for someone...

**HamburgerHero-** Who?

**ArmenianKiller- **it's this girl who won a contest now she's going be a country or a city I think?...

**BrandysGood is online**

**BrandysGood-** Hi my name is brandi and I'm the country or city or whatever of Hamburg! Awesome name huh?! XD

**ArmenianKiller-** Hi nice to meet you...

**HamburgerHero- ***snicker*

**ArmenianKiller- **What's so funny jackass?

**HamburgerHero- **Hamburg...~

**BrandysGood- ***Pissed*

**HamburgerHero & BrandysGood is offline**

**ArmenianKiller- **Wait why are you guys both leaving...?

**FuckYouBastard! & WorkingPotato is online**

**FuckYouBastard!- **Hey you Potato bastard!

**WorkingPotato- **What is it Romano...

**FuckYouBastard!- **fuck you potato bastard!

**WorkingPotato- **Why does it always have to be this way with you...?!

**HamburgerHero & BrandysGood is Online**

**HamburgerHero- ***Cries*

**BrandysGood- **That'll teach you a lesson not to mess with Hamburg! XD

**FuckYouBastard!- **Hm? Who are you? I like your attitude...

**BrandysGood- **Hm? Oh my names brandi! C:

**FuckYouBastard!- **Would you like to be in an alliance with me?

**BrandysGood- **S-sure...*Blush*

**FuckYouBastard!- **R-Really? *Blush*

**ArmenianKiller- **Please get a room...

**FuckYouBastard!- **Wh-wha?! *Blush madly*

**ItalianPasta is online**

**ItalianPasta- **Fratello Congratulazioni!

**FuckYouBastard!- **Non anche tu! Zitto tu!

**ArmenianKiller- **zitto e due!

**FuckYouBastard!- **eh? Armenia quando hai imparato l'italiano?

**ItalianPasta- **Le ho insegnato!

**BrandysGood- **Guys English please! XD

**ArmenianKiller: **Si dovrebbe dirle come ti senti ...

**FuckYouBastard!- **I-I dannazione! Ok lo farò! Brandi come with me! Don't ask just come!

**BrandysGood- **huh? Uh ok?

**BrandysGood & FuckYouBastard! is offline**

**ItalianPasta- **Deutschland wird an einem Tag mit mir gehen? ~

**WorkingPotato- **in Ordnung...*Blush*

**ItalianPasta & WorkingPotato is offline**

**ArmenianKiller- **Wow...everyone is taking this valentine thing seriously...

**HamburgerHero- **You know you could hang out with the he-

**MapleLover- **Armenia do you want to go ou-

**ArmenianKiller- **Ok!

**ArmenianKiller & MapleLover is offline**

**HamburgerHero- **...I miss winter(Arctic)...

**ChocolateWinter- **I was here the whole time idiot...so you want to go out?

**HamburgerHero- **Winter! The hero miss y-

**ChocolateWinter- **Yeah yeah..Cut the chitchat or I'll change my mind.../

**ChocolateWinter & HamburgerHero is offline**

**VersianBadminton is online**

**VersianBadminton- **...

**SexyNorwegian is online**

**VersianBadminton- **the fuck Norway?!

**SexyNorwegian- **...Ikke spør ... Danmark fortalte meg å sette dette ... Han sa at du vil like det ... Men det ser ut som du ikke ...

**VersianBadminton- **...jeg gjør...*blush*

**SexyNorwegian-**...*Turns dark red*

**VersianBadminton- **l-la gå .. Jeg har noe i planen for deg ...*Turn even darker red*

**VersianBadminton & SexyNorwegian is offline**

**BattleAxeMe! is Online**

**BattleAxeMe!- **І я буду сцяблом вы абодва з кустоў!~

**VersianBadminton is online**

**VersianBadminton- **Vhat the hell?!

**BattleAxeMe!- **Ahahahahaha!

**BattleAxeMe! is offline**

**VersianBadminton- **Вы вяртаецеся тут вы сталкер!

**VersianBadminton is offline**

**SexyNorwegian is online**

**SexyNorwegian- **Jenter ... du må elske dem ...Happy Valentine~

**SexyNorwegian is offline**

**Chat Room empty**

* * *

**Yes Finally finish hoped you like it~**

**Please preview~**

**Ok let's begin the contest He's in hetalia and he doesn't glasses and he's friend with Hong Kong and has a brother. Hope you guess it right~ **

**There can be 1st winner and 2nd winner and 3rd winning depending on if you get it right and if you post it first before that person~**

**And now I Only Except Private message~ **

**See you soon on Chat Room C~**

**FuckYouPotatoBastard- Preview us dammit! *Blush***

**bye~**

**3/6/13**


End file.
